Du Skulblaka Fyrn abr Garjzla
by El Tigress
Summary: Many years after the defeat of the Empire, a Rider appears after the last left the land of Alagaesia. Can this Rider save the land while the last Rider is gone looking for other Riders? Can the new Riders really help? Review please! OCs & Real Characters!
1. Color Me With Regret

**A's Notes**: I've always loved dragon stories, since Pern by Anne McCaffery. I remember staying up as a child having my mother (who has extremely good dragon talents!) draw me all sorts of dragons; Eastern, Europe, Icelandic, Chinese, Japanese and South American dragons. All beautiful works of art. When I was 12 my mother told me about this dragon series called "Dragon Riders of Pern". She gave me some books and I've read every single book of Anne's. And then I sought out more dragon books. My mother and I found a blue book with a blue dragon on it and it was called "Eragon". She and my grandmother got it for me as my birthday gift. Christopher's adventures were nice and clean, something that no one tries to do with dragon books. But it didn't have enough dragon-action in his books for me to get enough...so I decided to write my own dragon-adventure set in Alagaesia.

What really made me do this, was on Christmas Day of 2009, my mother got me this giant collection of Dragonology books, even the Map to Alagaesia. It inspired me to write a adventure of my own! Although my first priority is my novel (which is done and the cover is being made ;P). Anyway....I really, really hope people enjoy my dragon adventure!

**Thanks**: To my mother, grandmother, grandfather (he writes sci-fi and fantasy), Anne McCaffery, Emerald Tiara (she's the one who wrote "**Shur'tugalar abr Zar'roc**" she helped [_Without knowing it_] push me to write one ) and Christopher Paolini. But thanks about my novel goes to other people, of course ^^

**Rights**: Everything goes to Christopher Paolini. The Ancient Language is Paolini's too. (Might use a different language I created - sounds German and Latin). Story-wise, its mine. So if I created a new evil king/queen, created a new city, created a new dragon, name and whatever that wasn't in The Inheritance Cycle, then it is MINE. A copyright of mine, which I've already taken the liberty of copy righting in case *looks as you guys*

If I mentioned anything that happened in Paolini's books, than its his. Anything else is mine, so please, I don't wanna have to (sue) hurt you.

**Warnings**: There are adult themes. I.E, female slaves being misused. Probably more than that. You've been warned.

**Story Title**: Du Skulblaka Fyrn abr Garjzla -- _The Dragon War of Light_

Chapter: _Color Me With Regret_

It was a frightful storm; everything was torn apart from the savage winds and hard rain. The ocean was beating against the sides of the islands known as "Beirland, Uden Island, Parlim Island," and "Illium Island". Upon one of the smallest of the islands, Illium Island, was a ship. It had finally made it to the island after so many failed to. A group of men -- looking for anything to sell -- stood on the deck, looking at the island with wonder and anxiety. The tallest man in the middle was bald with bright green eyes. A nasty scar ran down from his right eye to the button left of his jaw. He was dressed in a blue tunic and was clearly human, as was his crew. A sword shining silver sat at his side as he waved one hand toward the island, telling his crew to set up a swift docking place.

The men quickly set upon the land of Illium, pulling the ship closer to the shore with ropes so thick, it made the thinner poles stretching out of the mast look thin! They pulled and pulled, dragging their Ship Master's precious boat. It was labeled as "Morning Sun". The captain of the screw smiled at the island. He spoke to his men, holding a hand out over them. "Report anything you find and you'll be rewarded!" the men scurried away, holding their swords and bows out, ready to strike anything down.

The men dug through slimy caves, dove under salty, cold water and climbed spiky peaks, looking for anything their captain would adore enough to pay them. Whether it was odd looking to something never seen before, the captain wanted it. He made that clear to his men. But, the captain wasn't expecting what one of his men found. He stared down at the pale body of a baby, wrapped up in shredded rags.

"The parents?" the captain asked, frowning as he watched the baby's sleeping face. The man who found the baby shook his head.

"Dead sir...the father was found in the water, upside down. We searched for the mother, but all we found resting in a little ditch in a cave was this baby and the rags." he said, looking down at the baby. "Should I have left it?" the captain shook his head.

"No...this babe can be of use. Did you find anything else?"

"We found this..." the man pulled out a circle stone with a tiny hole through the top. It was turned into a necklace. It was just a rock.

"Where did you get it?" he asked, curious.

"Near the babe's head, sir."

"Hm...interesting."

(--- 16 years later---)

It was a long day; she had just finished her chores when she heard her slaver's voice: "Kirsi!" yelled the furious voice. The owner of the voice was bald with green eyes. He had a ugly scar on his face. "Kirsi! Get back here now!" being a slave to a Ship Master was the worse. She ran up from the docks of Feinster (near the coast) to stand before her Slaver (master)."Why is the fish barrel empty?" he growled, his eyes flaring.

She blinked, her dark Prussian blue eyes full of worry. "I'm sorry, Tayt--"

"Sorry does not fill my stomach, Kirsi!" he shouted. "Go get Ryain and gather the fish before I get back." he stomped away from her. Ryain was another slave Tayt had bought twelve years ago. Ryain was as old as Kirsi, but she was a weak headed kid. Her eyes were a dull gray and she never fought against a word her masters said to her. Her eyes were always empty, her face blank. It was as if she couldn't feel. But Kirsi knew better, she often comforted Ryain when she was sad or alone. Ryain was taller than Kirsi, with shoulder length black hair and a very pretty face.

Tayt had bought Ryain to match up with Kirsi; they were both very pretty young women and he knew they could use that to their advantage on the streets. They could beg money away from giving men or even steal and get away with it. Kirsi often saw Tayt dragging Ryain away to his chambers and that..saddened Kirsi to no end. There was nothing she could do to stop Tayt from taking Ryain, she as a slave. She was nothing. She wanted to help poor Ryain, but she knew if she tried to, she'd be beaten and possible have the same fate. She was lucky though, that Tayt hadn't taken her to his room yet. She woke up every morning worrying about it.

Kirsi turned to walk down the docks, her eyes scanning the ocean's shore for Ryain. Sitting near the end of the beach, was Ryain, her legs up against her chest. "Ryain?" she asked, sitting down besides her. Kirsi frowned when she saw the bruises on the girl's pale face. "N-Ryain? Are you okay?" the girl shook her head.

"No...Tayt wants to sell me."

Kirsi frowned. "What?! H-he can't! No, I won't let him!" Ryain stared at Kirsi's eyes sadly.

"He's selling me to Slaet. He's not backing down." Kirsi growled. Slaet was the richest man in Feinster. He had all power, he could literally buy people's trust. Not only that, be he chose to fill his house with teenage female slaves and a few older males to keep them in place. Kirsi knew Slaet would mistreat Ryain if he had her.

"I won't let him touch you!" she stood, stretching her hand out. "Come on. I have a plan."

"But Kirsi, we can't--" Kirsi grabbed Ryain's hand and dragged her off to Tayt's house. Kirsi filled three bags full of Tayt's food and cutting blades. She pushed clothes and rags inside the bag and tied it up. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Ryain. I promise." she took her hand and took her outside, looking about to see if anyone was coming. Before anyone managed to see, Kirsi bolted out the door, dragging Ryain along.

Kirsi hid Ryain inside the caves stretching off from the shore. From inside the cave Kirsi's been going to for months, was a hole that led under the cave and into a tunnel. Kirsi smiled at Ryain. "Don't worry about me. Follow the tunnel and wait at the entrance. If I don't come in three days, run straight to Belatona. I'm sure someone would be willing to help you."

"No. I can't leave you here with Tayt."

"It will be fine, Ryain. I survived longer than you've been here, remember?" the girl nodded and then hugged Kirsi. "I promise I'll be okay...and you will too! Maybe a brave young knight will find you, like in your dreams." Ryain smiled, laughing.

"I will miss you, Kirsi."

"I'll be there, Ryain, I will." with that as her final words, Ryain headed through the tunnel and on her way, following Kirsi's plans. The girl with sighed, watching the hole to make sure she didn't come back. She brushed some brunette hair out of her face and headed back to Tayt's.

(---)

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Tayt shouted at the three soldiers he reported her disappearance to. One of the men sighed.

"We looked everyone -- shore, ocean, caves, mountains and even the houses of residents. She's...gone."

"She can't be gone! No one can just disappear!"

The man frowned. "Have you've asked your other slave?" Tayt paused, turning his gaze to the window. He could see Kirsi washing clothes. "No? I suggest you ask, get answers and report to us with whatever you have. Until then, this is a waste of our time." the men left stoutly. Tayt's eyes were still on Kirsi, he growled.

"Kirsi," he snapped at her, standing behind her. Kirsi turned to look at him. "Where was the last place you saw Ryain?"

Kirsi shrugged weakly. "I don't remember...she wasn't here when I was looking for her to help with the fish." his eyes were blazing. "I'm sorry, master."

"Don't give me that, you and I both know that you know where she went, Kirsi. Tell me right now and I won't punish you." he tapped the belt around his waist. Kirsi eyed the belt with distaste but swallowed.

"I'm sorry master, I don't know. Honestly."

"_Honestly_ my ass, you liar!" he gripped his hands. "Is this how you repay me for bringing you into my home? I fed you, clothed you and kept you warm!"

"You kept me outside in a barn and barely fed and clothed!" she snapped. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. He stepped forward, taking his belt. She swallowed and backed away, her eyes wide with fear.

"You insolent little brat!" he whipped her across the face with his leather belt. She fell to her hands and knees, tears in her eyes. She hated that damn belt! He hit her again, this time across her back and right shoulder. She fell on her chest, crying. "I raised you and you take me as nothing!" he whipped her again. "How dare you!" he hit her again and again, until she was shaking and sobbing. He paused and took a deep breath.

"Maybe next time you won't act like a fool. Now tell me where Ryain is! Now!" Kirsi looked up at Tayt.

"Never!" she shouted. He picked her up by her right arm -- the hurt one -- and dragged her off toward the barn. He chained her to the post he chains the horses up to and spat at her feet.

"You'll regret this, Kirsi. You will." he left the barn, locking it. Kirsi slumped up against the post and curled her legs up against her chest, tears in her eyes. _I'm sorry, Ryain...you'll have to go on without me_.

(---)

Even though its been two days since Ryain's disappearance, Tayt still kept up a potent search. He paid men to search and search, checking every where a young girl would hide at. Tayt would often go to the barn and ask Kirsi to tell him where she was, only to get a "Never" or a "I don't know what you're talking about". He'd beat her after getting those responses, trying to coax her to tell him from fear. She never budged and the soldiers began to think she really knew nothing...or she was a strong young woman. Most of the soldiers just thought her bond with Ryain was too strong to break, which was true. As long as Kirsi breathed she would never tell a living soul a thing, not even a animal in fear of it someone slipping. She stuck through her punishment until the morning of the fourth day; one day too late to meet up with Ryain.

"So," said Tayt, looking down at Kirsi, who was just sitting, staring at the hay before her. "we still haven't found her. If you don't tell me right now where she is....you're taking her spot as Slaet's slave." Kirsi looked up at Tayt and smiled.

"I don't mind that." she looked back down when she heard Tayt growled.

"You...you...gah! I will be back with Slaet and your slave papers. If I don't have answer when I come back, you'll have to go." he left the barn in a hurry, trying to push her decision. Kirsi frowned and jiggled the chains binding her to the post. _Hm..._ she smiled and stood up, she turned her hands so her hands were cupped and then she started to grind the chain into the mental disc around the post, trying to chip away the chain.

Within thirty minutes or a hour, she weakened the chain. She tried to open her arms wide; the chain snapped and she was free. She smiled and hurried over to the barn's back. She pushed some of the creaking old, rotting wood out of the way and peaked outside. Outside were two soldiers, they were distracted. They were having a conversation. Kirsi licked her lips and slipped out, silently running over to the other side of the house. She turned to see the men's spots -- they didn't move. They didn't see her! She swallowed and ran as fast as she could, her tired and asleep feet caring her only twenty feet before she fell, her legs shaking. She hadn't eaten anything since she freed Ryain. She growled, pushing herself up, she continued to run.

Her breathing painful and her eyes burning, she ran through the mist of the morning and pass a group of soldiers still searching for the escapee slave. She hurried to the caves she had Ryain run away at and paused, taking mouth fulls of air. She knew they would be storming the city if she waited any longer, so she ran into the tunnel and crawled as far as the tunnel allowed. She emerged from the shadows, crawling tiredly over to the a tree with a soft shade. Her head spun and her arms hurt. She had been crawling through that tunnel for hours! She knew they couldn't follow, the tunnels were only big enough for short, thinner people -- mainly young girls or tiny children. It would take them days to cut through the mountains. She decided to rest, rest her tired bones and throbbing head and aching stomach. Her eyes were slowly closing, watching the misty sky.

Her eyes slightly widened when she saw the shape of a odd creature flying over head. _What...is that...?_

* * *

_Okay, that's it for chapter 1! Stay tune if you were interested! Because the next chapter, she sees (or finds?) something so beautiful!_


	2. Little Scaled Brown!

**A**'**s Notes**: I forgot that "a" was "Az" in Dwarvish. Took me a while to search it up, my tired eyes and all. Also, I had no idea if Lithgow was ever described at all in the books. I even checked through the Guide to Eragon but nothing. So I have to make up what it looks like...but if there is a description of the city, just tell me and I'll fix. Also, if you see any grammar errors and would like to see them gone, then please, by all means, report where its at by giving me on sentence next to it or the actual sentence that is messed up.

Oh, and this chapter is really long! Enjoy!

Anyway, I would enjoy some reviews? ^^

**Child With No Name**: Yes, there are more dragon Riders, but I can't say anything else. Sorry.  
**Tired Eye Tiger**: Hahaha, yes, she will later kickass, I promise. You will get whatever else you have to ask answered later, promise.  
**Hei An Yin**: Yes, the Riders will meet Eragon, soon too.  
**THE Smarter ChiBi**: You'll have to read further on. Yes, its dark and gloomy. But you'll love it.  
**Drake S. Hellion**: Thank you! I thought it would be a fun thing to read, a change actually. Unless its been done. If I may ask, where? I'd love to fix em ^^

**Ahead of time Notes**: Yes I know in the books the dragons don't need food to hatch and it wasn't suppose to come off that way ^^  
It was a "_Jeez, this monster will be really hungry!_" type of thing. Which is why Orik says what he says about its appetite.

Chapter: _Little Scaled Brown!  
_

Kirsi woke to the sound of thudding. Her eyes weakly fluttered open. She gasped, trying to sit up to see better. Laying across from her, about two hundred yards away, was a injured beast so big, it made Tayt's farm look small. Kirsi knew from the stories the town's people told that it was a dragon. She heard from people who saw the only current Rider, _Eragon_, that dragons would get larger as they age, but judging by this one, it was only a few years old. Its scales were dark brown, its mouth full of blood. Arrows pierced its chest and neck, it was still breathing, lightly. Kirsi stood, slowly walking over. The dragon was really long, but half of its left wing had been torn. Its right horn on its head was crudely cut off and its black eyes were trying to focus on something ahead of it.

Kirsi frowned, leaning over its head. Its dying... The dragon rolled its eye over to see Kirsi; it looked like it was full of pain. Kirsi looked down at the dragon's claws and saw that it was clutching a large, red leather bag with gems all over it. The dragon whipped its tail, a short howl escaped its maw. Kirsi stepped away, frightened.

"D-do you understand me?" she asked weakly, afraid that the dragon would kill her or burn her to death, which would be a horrible way to go. The dragon tried to move its neck.

_I do, child._ The dragon had a female voice. Kirsi jumped back away from the dragon, frowning. _Child, do not fear me. I will not hurt you... _Kirsi swallowed. "Will...will you be okay?"

_Unfortunately, no. I will soon die and return to the soil._ The dragon blinked, breathing heavily. _I don_'_t have much time left, but...but I can_'_t live without knowing my precious bag is being taken care of._ The dragon turned one giant eye to her figure. _Can I trust you to protect whatever it is in the bag?_ Kirsi nodded. "Y-yes. I will protect it."

_And I believe you. You seem to have a strong aura about you, child. Do not fail me..._The dragon asked the girl to lay the leather bag in front of her. The dragon opened its maw and exhaled. A green light spewed fourth and covered the bag; Kirsi gasped. The bag was glowing many colors. _There..._the dragon whispered in defeat. _It will be save until the time is right. When...when you realize what it is child...head to Farthen Dûr._ The dragon's eyes lost color as her last words came: _Take care of the e..._the dragon's eyes closed as all the color left her scales. She was now a dull gray. Kirsi frowned. _The poor dragon must have been attacked by hunters...but who would want to kill a dragon?_

Kirsi slowly reached down to the bag, her heart racing. What if it was a trap? She heard rumors that wild dragons loved to play trap others, and it didn't stop with other dragons. She pulled the bag out from under the claws of the brown-grey dragon and tried to pick it up. The bag weighed more than fifteen pounds. She fell backward, the bag landing on her chest. She puffed out a hurt breath and sighed, gently laying it to her side.

Her hands opened the flap and pushed the edge down, gasping when she saw a oval shaped gem the size of forearm. It was shining a dark brown with silver. She reached in, touching the cold surface. It was warm. She frowned, standing up, she tried to pick it up. It was heavy, but she could make it without falling. Weak with hunger could worsen her though. She turned to the late dragon and sighed. She rolled the oval stone over and under the tree she was resting under and went back to the dragon. She pulled and cut (broke) branches with the leaves on them off. She dragged them over and on top of the dead dragon, covering her body. A dragon did not deserve to die and be eaten by flying animals. She piled mud on top of large leaves the size of her head and threw the mud over the dragon's new blanket of leaves. The mud would mask the scent of her body.

After she finished her deed, she headed back to the brown egg. _How will I move you?_ She crossed her arms, thinking._ Its a little too heavy for me...it would take days longer to travel._ She stared at the egg for several seconds before she smiled. A pouch on her back would work! She took the leather bag and started to rip it apart to form a pouch large enough for the egg. She tied the ends together with her boot's strings. It would do until she could think of something else. She rolled the egg carefully into the pouch and began to lift it over her back; it worked, it was defiantly easier to carry. She gripped the straps she made and pulled the pouch against her back tightly before heading off. She still had to get out of reach of Tayt and Feinster, or she would be caught along with the egg she promised to protect.

***

Night fell and Kirsi decided to rest. She gently laid the pouch down and started a fire, making sure the egg wasn't too close to the fire. She was starving, cold and tired. Her feet ached and her back sore. She nestled up near the fire, the egg against her stomach. The fire would scare off animals and bugs, but she was too afraid to really sleep. She worried about Tayt and his soldiers, so she slept and constantly woke up every hour or so. And in all, she only received a few hours of sleep.

When morning came, her stomach growled and growled, aching for food. She felt her stomach tighten and sighed, putting out her fire. She's stop for food later, when she was a safe distance away from Feinster and Tayt. She picked the egg up and headed on, her arms and back tired. Her eyes were hazy and her mouth dry. Maybe about ten feet away from her, was the river that stretched out of Leona Lake and down to the ocean just south of Feinster. It went through Dauth and Surda, she could take it to go to Farthen Dûr, but what if Ryain had headed to Belatona like Kirsi had told her to? She promised Ryain first and when she finds the girl, she'll take her to Farthen Dûr with her.

Just reaching a foothill, Kirsi could see a band of short people, talking with each other in another language. Kirsi decided to hide behind the trees, hoping that was enough to hide her away. She could hear the throat voices.

"Oeí. Oen barzul--" the voice stopped. The voice was whispering and before Kirsi could run, short arms grabbed her by her forearm and tugged her from behind the tree. She stood before tiny -- what looked like -- men with short beards and red and brown hair. Most of them had bright green eyes and helms of silver and iron on their heads. One eyed Kirsi with concern. "Oc joc Az belard?" She swallowed.

"I...I'm sorry, I don't understand--" one more came up and whispered to the one that spoke to Kirsi. He paused, giving Kirsi a soft look.

"Oc job az bahst brâgha?" she shook her head.

"I don't understand--" it was getting annoying to be interrupted. But the one who stopped the next little man looked wiser. He smiled at Kirsi, tenderly.

"Sorry, they only speak Dwarf." he laughed, extending a hand out. "I'm Orik Thrifksson." Kirsi frowned. _A real life Dwarf! They are so small!_ When he grunted in impatience, she frowned, shaking his hand, wry. _I can't believe I've talking with a Dwarf! A Dwarf!_

"Kirsi." he corked an eyebrow at her.

"No master name?" he asked confused. She didn't want to tell him she was a runaway slave. She shook her head. "Ah, well, its nice to meet you Kirsi. Are you in a rush to someplace?" _I can't let them know I have a dragon egg! I promised that female dragon!_

"Yes, sir Orik. I've trying to get to Belatona--" she paused when he held up a finger, silencing her. Another Dwarf ran up and whispered in Orik's ear. The kind Dwarf growled. "What's wrong?" Kirsi whispered.

"It seems we have company -- soldiers from Feinster." she gasped and noticed that Orik didn't miss it. "Friends of yours?" she swallowed, shaking her head.

"No...they've been chasing me." lying to them wouldn't be too much of a problem. Orik grunted.

"And why is that?"

"I..." she sighed in defeat. "I ran away from my master." Orik frowned, crossing his arms. _A runaway slave, huh?_ Orik turned to his men and growled something in Dwarvish. "Are you sending me back?"

He laughed a throaty laugh. "And why would I do such a thing? I promised a friend I'd help out runaway slaves until he came back to settle it." he frowned. "Besides that...I know that you'd be beaten if I returned you, and that's not acceptable. You can't go to Belatona either."

"Why not?" she rushed, her hands shaking. "My friend is there, I promised her I'd help--"

"Yes, yes...another slave? Don't worry, we know some people there. We'll send Dirk here," he pointed to a Dwarf to the back in all red. "to Belatona to get your friend. Name?" Kirsi frowned. _I told her_ _I_'_d go find her, not some Dwarves_. But she knew the Dwarves wouldn't allow her to leave now.

"...Ryain. She's around the same age of me, only she had dark black hair." Orik nodded, turning to shout at Dirk. His words were rushed and put together almost. Orik was saving time. He turned back to Kirsi.

"All taken care of! Dirk and his clan will head to Belatona and scout the area while heading there for your friend." Kirsi looked down.

"I should be the one to find her...."

"Don't worry too much about that, I'm sure she'll be happy you're trying to meet up with her." the Dwarf that warned him about the soldiers shouted again, running up. Orik frowned, taking Kirsi's arm. "Come child, we must hide you -- don't say a word!" he shoved her behind some bushes and put a finger against his lips. "Sshh!" she could hear the soldiers coming.

"Sir, have you've seen a young girl? She might have run pass?" Orik shook his head to the guard.

"Nope. Just us Dwarves...and our carriage, which I'll be happy to show you." the soldiers checked the carriage quickly and found nothing.

"Sir, we'd appreciate it if you found this girl you'd return her to Feinster. She's a wanted slave. She escaped a while ago..."

"I will be sure to report it to the guards." he smiled at the soldiers. "Is that all? We have something to deliver." the soldiers nodded, leaving the camp. Kirsi relaxed, tree branches snapped beneath her feet. She looked up through the bushes. The guards turned around, walking toward the bush she was at. She saw Orik growl and step forward, grabbing one soldier by his arm, he turned him around and pushed him away.

"Run girl!" he snapped, yelling to his clan to help. The Dwarves started to restrain the soldiers, giving Kirsi time to run. She stood, the egg on her back heavy, and tried to run as fast as she could. The egg was too heavy. She slowed down and looked behind her, watching the Dwarves clearly be out numbered. Three soldiers started to run after Kirsi, she frowned when they encircled her._ No...the dragon egg! They'll take it away and sell it! No!_

Orik managed to knock out three soldiers and looked up, growling. _Surrounding a girl! Humph! How pathetic!_

He knocked one over the head; he fell unconscious. Orik started to wrestle with the second, shouting to Kirsi, telling her to run again. She did, fast! But the last soldier was a lot faster -- and had energy. She was so cold, so weak, so tired...so hungry. The egg's weight wasn't help either. She tripped and fell on her stomach, the pouch on her back weighed her over to her right and she tumbled on her side, the egg rolled out of the pouch, exposing itself to the soldier. He was stunned, his mouth wide open.

Orik glanced up, shocked. _A...a dragon egg! "_Jurgen!" he called out, it startled his clan. He thumped the man over the head and watched as Kirsi stood weakly, reaching for the egg. She wrapped it back up in the pouch and turned around, eying the soldier that now had greed in his eyes. She stepped back, holding the egg close to her chest, fear in her eyes. Surely this man would kill her for the egg. The soldier rose his hand, ready to strike, when he fell unconscious.

Standing behind him -- now above him -- was Orik, his face calm. She frowned, about to thank him when he said: "You have a dragon egg." she nodded weakly.

"Please, sir Orik, I promised I'd take this egg to--"

"Where did you get it?" he asked, firm with authority. She bit her lower lip, debating with herself whether or not to tell him.

"A dragon."

"How?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. Kirsi told him the story of her waking to see the injured dragon. She told him and the clan that had gathered around her, that the dragon had asked her to take the egg to Farthen Dûr, but she didn't know where it was and decided to head to Belatona first to find her friend. Orik grinned, ear to ear. "I can't believe you ran into a dragon! O how Eragon will be pleased!" she frowned.

"She's....dead now."

"But that dragon came from someplace, correct?" she nodded. "And you were just north of Feinster! The mountain ridge that runs right through there separates this land from the others. That dragon trusted you with her egg...or a egg. What else did she say?" she told him that what she said about Farthen Dûr was the only thing. "Well then! Looks like this is even more of a reason to follow us then, Egg-Bearer Kirsi!" she frowned.

"Why exactly?"

"Farthen Dûr is our home. We were literally just heading back there." Kirsi sighed, looking down at the egg in the leather pouch. "You should accompany us. Dirk will find your friend, there is no reason to worry. That dragon trusted you with this egg, it could very well be the last egg on this planet, Egg-Bearer."

She took a deep breath. "Will I be able to leave once taking the egg there?"

"If you wish..." she nodded, saying she would go with him. "Good!" he chirped. "But we should probably get out of here first and..." he took a piece of the fabric to her tunic, lifting it up. "get you better traveling clothes!" he smiled brightly at her.

----

Kirsi was given a light green traveling tunic with beige stockings. Over the stockings, she was given light beige trousers. She was embarrassed because she never wore nicer clothes than rags...and that these clothes were taken from the youngest male Dwarf in the group. She was given a even better leather pouch to hold the egg in. It was dark brown with red strips and blue gems on it. She smiled. Somehow she knew the little dragon inside liked it a lot better -- it wasn't too warm or too cold, but just right. She smiled and tried to thank the Dwarves, but she knew they didn't understand.

Orik said she was to ride up front with him, so she didn't argue. Although she wished she could rest her tired body and starving stomach. When the carriage started up, Orik heard her stomach growling and laughed at her blushed face. "Hungry, Egg-Bearer?" she nodded, embarrassed. He chuckled again and pointed to the back of his carriage, to a large bag. "There are some tasty treats in there...should last you until we reach Melian. I have a few friends there. Then we'll head to Farthen Dûr . It should only take about a week if we don't stop too much." he smiled when she shyly took out a slice of bread. He grinned.

"Wouldn't that be better if you had something else?"

"Oh no sir, I've been raised on less. It would be rude of me to take more." he frowned, shaking his head.

"Dear child, you can have as much as you want! Please, it will only offend me if you don't." she sighed. "Try some of the baked Tanzl. Its delicious!" Orik wasn't joking. It was the more delicious thing Kirsi's ever tasted. She thought it was a form of baked bread, but she was informed that it was baked with spices found across the forest's grounds and deserts. It was light and buttery. Kirsi was use to over-cooked food and leftovers that didn't fill her up or keep her warm through the cold nights. Most of the time, she'd give her half to Ryain, to keep her healthy...or healthier than usual. Kirsi smiled, thanking Orik kindly for the food and hospitality.

Over the next few hours, Orik talked about Farthen Dûr and how much she'd like their meals if she loved the Tanzl. He mentioned the Dwarves loved to cook and hold large dinners for every kind of occasion. That intrigued Kirsi, she asked if they had a Solstice Festival like Feinster has. He told her that almost everyday was a festival. Once Orik had felt guilty about chatting away about his home and life, he asked Kirsi about her's. She frowned, looking down at her hands. "I don't have a family. Ryain is the only person I've know, besides my master."

"He's not your master anymore, Egg-Bearer. You are now free, by my word." she frowned. She didn't understand why his word would matter. "I know someone who is trying to stop slavery, and almost all cities of Alagaësia have stopped slavery....all except Feinster, Dras-Leona and Gil'ead." he frowned. "Its the reason I'm out here, really. I was discussing it with Feinster actually. Although they said no, I will still try it."

Kirsi looked away, thinking about her life as a slave being over. _Is that even possible for me? Could I live a day without following orders?_ She heard Orik's voice. "So...what do you plan on doing with that egg of yours?"

"Mine?"

"Well...not yours, no person owns a dragon." he laughed then, loudly. "It doesn't look ready to hatch, no not yet. But it will be soon. Have you've already touched the egg?" she nodded and he smiled a broad smile. "I see...is the egg hard or soft feeling?"

She thought about it for a moment. "When I touched it, it was between the two. Neither hard or soft." he laughed, excited. He told her to check on the egg everyday she woke up and to report if it was starting to feel different. She nodded. She would listen because this kind Dwarf had saved her from being a slave again and then fed her. He was kind and she'd listen to every word said to her.

---

Over the next few days, Kirsi reported to Orik that the egg was getting harder and warmer. Orik seemed delighted by that and told as they stopped near Melian to let the egg out of the pouch and sit in the sun for a while. She sat and watched the egg in the sun while Orik and three of his men headed into Melian. He came out with a steady looking horse...or at least it looked like horse. He explained that it was a Farthen Dûr animal and that it would take them farther then the horses they had. She nodded and picked the egg up, setting it gently in the pouch, she held the bag.

"We're to cut through Cithrí and Lithgow. Once there, we'll exchange another horse for one of these," he patted the animal's neck. "My men will catch up later. Right now, you and that egg are the most important thing." he waited for her to get on the carriage before he tied the animal to the carriage's front. "We should hurry. We still have a few days to go." he whipped the reins as hard as he could; the animals broke off in a sprint.

Kirsi was asleep when she was woken by Orik. He looked tired himself. His voice was calm though, nice. "We're just hitting Cithrí's border. We'll be stopping so I can have a short chat with someone there, I hope that doesn't matter to you." she shook her head.

"No, of course not, sir Orik--"

"Please, Egg-Bearer Kirsi, call me Orik." he smiled warmly at her and then left. Kirsi sighed, laying down on her back. The egg was besides her and she could have sworn she heard humming.

When Orik returned, it was just hitting morning. Kirsi was given a plate of freshly cooked meat and a slice of bread with cheese smeared over it. She smiled. She's never seen so much food on a plate set before her unless she was serving it. She ate slowly, enjoying the tastes and textures of the food. Orik smiled.

"We call our food '_voth_'. Its Dwarvish." he said when a Dwarf had said it to her._ Voth? It doesn_'_t sound like it says _'_food_'... She smiled.

"What's the word for dragon?"

"Jurgen." he said, stretching. She thought the word over and looked up when Orik stood. "We should hurry. Someone is waiting for us at Lithgow." and so they got to their carriages and headed off.

(**)

A day later, Kirsi got to see Lithgow. Lithgow was a odd city. It had a wall all around the city with two towers; one to the south and one to the north. There were some watch towers on the outside, but they weren't as nearly as tall as inner towers. Orik said that this city provided materials for crafting, mostly clothing and work items like needles. Orik said this is where their special material comes from. She asked if Farthen Dûr looked like Lithgow and he and the other Dwarves who could understand her laughed. She didn't like to be laughed at, she crossed her arms in annoyance. Dwarves and their humor.

"No, Farthen Dûr is a lot different than any other city in all of Alagaësia. Its completely different. You'll understand when we get there, Egg-Bearer." he said as he jumped out of the carriage. "Look, this city may be kind, but there is no way to stop thieves. If I bring you in with that pouch, it will attract the thieves." he sighed, making sure his axe was secure to his side. "So, go or stay?" Kirsi, as much as she wanted to, decided to stay. She didn't want to risk the egg...or her own life. Who knew what they would do to get the pouch from her. Orik sighed and said something in Dwarvish to his men and then departed.

Kirsi spent the hours Orik was in Lithgow with the other Dwarves. Out of the ten, only three spoke her tongue and only two of which was good at it. She learned one was called "Môgh" and another called "Cestishrrg". The one that barely spoke her tongue was called "Othoragni". She learned that "Môgh" meant "Bear" and that Cestishrrg meant "Holy Wolf". She was a little interested in Othoragni's name. It meant "Faith River". She liked Môgh, he was even more kind than Orik. He kept asking about her and not the egg, that delighted her. No one besides Ryain has even asked about her.

She was surprised when she learned he was ninety-three years old, only a bit younger than Orik. The others were the same age, they were eighty-eight. They laughed at Kirsi's age. "You're still such a babe," Môgh said, grinning. "Pink around the ears too, I bet." Kirsi blushed.

"No! I'm an adult! Believe it or not..." she muttered, her eyes on the pouch sitting in her lap. Môgh elbowed Othoragni.

"Not even in human years are you an adult." Cestishrrg muttered. He was silent...and broody. He seemed really smart. "Human females reach adult-hood when they sew their first blanket, don't they?" he asked, frowning.

"Maybe years ago, Cestishrrg." she looked up. "women don't have to go through those things anymore. Women stay the same level -- under men and under control." she looked back down at the egg. The thee Dwarves looked at each, their eyes filled with sorrow.

"In Farthen Dûr ..." Môgh whispered, gaining her attention. "we treat women -- human, Dwarf, Elf or Urgal -- the same. We don't push our people into corners, especially if they poor." Kirsi had a hard time believing that.

"So you don't have slaves?"

He laughed. "Of course not! Our people love to help each other out, there is no need for slaves!" he chirped, smashing his fist into his hand. "Lord Orik tries his best to free the slaves while Jurgencarmeitder Shade-slayer is gone!" Kirsi frowned.

"What?"

"You've never heard of the Shade-Slayer?" she shook her head, not sure she knew what a Shade was. "Jurgencarmeitder Eragon?" he asked, frowning. Something registered in her head.

"Eragon? You mean like in the stories?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm surprised Feinster doesn't allow such talk. It wasn't that along he saved us. Maybe about ten years ago...He's a Dragon Rider, or a Jurgencarmeitder." he smiled at her confused face and briefed the words down."

"Jurgen..." _that means _'_dragon_'_._ "So Eragon is real?"

"Of course. Lord Orik has worked besides him himself! I hear such great things. I remember seeing him battle in Farthen Dûr as a young Rider, but I never got to meet him. Neither has my clan."

"Your clan?" she asked. "I thought you were under Orik's clan?"

"No...the others here are Orik's. We're Isidardûrgrimst. We're from the clan that built the Isidar-mithrim."

"The Isidar-mithrim?" Môgh laughed.

"Yes, it means Star Sapphire. When Rider Eragon arrived at the fight, the star broke. They had to break it to save his life...its back now, and possible better than ever."

"How is it back?"

"Jurgen Saphira."

"A dragon?" she asked, excited. He nodded.

"Yes. Saphira, Eragon's dragon, managed to create another one using--" Cestishrrg punched Môgh's arm, telling him to be silent in Dwarvish. Môgh frowned, looking ashamed.

"Using what?" she asked, leaning over the egg on her lap toward Môgh. "What did Saphira use?"

"Nothing," said a voice from behind. Kirsi and the others turned to see Orik, his hands on his waist. "I see lots of chatter has been going on while I was gone. Môgh," he gave the Dwarf a stern look. "Take your clan and get to your carriages. We're heading back out. We should reach Farthen Dûr soon."

"How soon?" Kirsi asked, excited. "I can't wait to get this egg off my back." the Dwarves knew she meant it as a literal thing and smiled. Orik chuckled softly.

"That will be the last thing you'll want later." she frowned, asking what he meant but he ignored her and got up into the carriage, whipping the reins.

(**)

Orik had said it should take another two days to reach the mountains. He asked Kirsi to check on the egg, which she did. It was getting harder. The time it spent in the sun must have helped it out a lot. She smiled. "Its getting harder," she reported. "The sun must have helped it." Orik's mouth pulled up into a smile.

"That's a good reason..." _but I doubt it_. "Just keep checking on it, Egg-Bearer." she nodded, looking back down at the brown-gray egg. She had taken it out the pouch. She thought it felt too tight in there. She had no idea why she thought about the comfort of the egg when the dragon wasn't even out of it. The egg was so much warmer than when she got the egg from the dying dragon. It was a lot harder too.

When night fell, they stopped. Camp wasn't set up, so they decided to sleep in the carriages. Each person taking guard for danger. Kirsi was a little surprised when she was given a spot. She thought they wouldn't allow her to do such a thing, to help protect them. She smiled, waiting for her turn.

When her turn appeared, she snuggled the egg into a bowl of rags and sat at the edge of the carriage, watching. She was so tired when Môgh woke to take her place somewhere near morning. He smiled and said she could rest while he watched. She crawled up to her egg and laid down near her egg.

Morning came and they started up again on their journey to Farthen Dûr . Kirsi, for the first time was fully rested, not hungry and wasn't lifting things or doing slave work. It was the longest she's ever been free, besides when she was four and sick. Orik had said if she stayed in Farthen Dûr , she wouldn't ever see the light of slavery again, but the working of a giant family. She smiled at that thought. She's never known a family, besides Ryain being like a sister to her. Orik promised her a fluffy bed with silk blankets and tasty foods. She couldn't wait...although she felt like she was begging off of them, and she hated when she had to do that for Tayt.

As they rolled on through the foothills, Kirsi constantly checked up on the egg. The egg was a lot hotter than it was that morning and felt like it increased in weight. She frowned when she heard the humming from before. _It will hatch soon. A be a nice, free dragon I bet._ She looked up when Orik shouted in praise. In front of them by a few hundred feet, was a group of Dwarves. They were smiled and waving to Orik. _More Dwarves?_ She wondered, gripping the egg she hid it back in the pouch. Orik noticed.

"Smart lass you are. If the whole fair found out a dragon egg was heading into Farthen Dûr , they would surround you, demanding you to answer all sorts of questions..." he frowned. _They would attack her mentally. I don_'_t need that happening to this girl, not yet._ "So, this group will help us through the passages secretly. They already know about the egg." she gasped, asking how. "I sent a letter while in Cithrí. They received it shortly after I left Lithgow." Kirsi wondered how a letter traveled faster than them but shook the thought and concentrated on the thrumming noise in her ears. She was tempted to ask if the others heard it too, but decided against it.

"Né oc grimst dûrgrimstz!" Orik shouted to he three carriages behind him. The Dwarves shouted in excitement. Orik stepped off the carriage to talk with the leader of the other group. He exchanged a few blissful sounding words and shook hands with him and came back, unlatching the animal he got a few days ago. "Come on, Egg-Bearer! We must hurry on! The other clans will join us later..." he smiled and helped her down off the carriage and held her pouch while she got up onto the animal. When she got the pouch back, she frowned down at Orik.

"What will you take?" he laughed, pointing to another in front of them.

"These animals can hold two Dwarves! Unfortunately, you are caring weight enough for another. The pouch and a few important bags we must have with us." he turned to his animal, tying his bag on.

"Will we be taking one of the Dwarves with us?"

"Yes, Môgh." he smiled, getting up onto the animal. "He already has his steed, had it all along. He's good with navigating through the mountains, which is why I picked him to come in the first place." who would have thought we'd find a slave girl and a dragon egg. "Come come! We must hurry -- Môgh!" as a answer to his leader, he jumped up on his steed and kicked the sides, telling it to go in Dwarvish. Kirsi kicked her's gently, but it didn't go. She frowned.

"You must tell it the proper commands, child." Môgh smiled and told her he was just teasing. "It should go by Human tongue...say 'go' when you want it to move, 'left' when you want it to go left. Although you won't have to do that, it will follow the head steed." he smiled at her annoyed face. "Ah, come on, it was a joke." he rode on ahead. _It wasn_'_t very funny to me._ She could hear the other Dwarves laughing as they left.

(**)

The mountains were so tall! Taller than anything she's ever seen! The mountain ridge next to Feinster was so much smaller, by a lot! She couldn't even see the tips of the mountains, they were...gone. She was in awe, never has she seen something so spectacular! She smiled when she saw the different birds and tiny animals running about the mountain's floor. She watched a rabbit scurry across from a under brush and in front of her. Môgh laughed. "That's actually the smallest thing in this whole place -- almost." he sighed. "There's a beast almost the size of a dragon around here!" She gasped, looking around. "Its called the `_Urzhad_'. They are almost the size of a one year old dragon. They hold up against them too."

"How do you not run into them?"

"Well, a few years ago we encountered a Dwarf who petting one. He told us that they mean no harm, but some of them are almost always cranky and will fight. They are actually very nice animals. Its a shame we killed them at one time..."

"So none of them attack anymore?"

Orik laughed. "We wish! Most of them attack and we still have to kill them. We give them proper respects though, because they can't control themselves. We truly feel bad afterward." Orik sighed, stretching his arms, almost falling over his steed. Kirsi frowned, clutching the pouch closer to her chest. She didn't want one of those Urzhad coming and smashing the poor little egg. She swallowed, terrified for its safety."Don't worry though, we won't get attacked. We have Môgh here," he waved at the other Dwarf, who grinned.

"Aye, I'll stop them from attacking. Its easy when you know the secret--"

"Secret?" he smiled at her impatience.

"Yes, see their noses are very tender. Even the lightest punch or thing thrown at their nose, it hurts. They usaully run away after that." he chuckled at her terrified face. "They won't come though, Egg-Bearer Kirsi. I won't let them." she nodded, feeling a little better. She didn't agree to that dying dragon that she'd be mauled by giant bears getting to Farthen Dûr ! She tucked the pouch closer to her chest and hunched over it, trying to rest her eyes.

---

"Kirsi! Kirsi!" her eyes snapped open and she saw Môgh standing above her. She sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She was on the ground. He smiled. "About time!" he held a hand out to her. "Come, we have to cut through the waterfall, which means the animals have to be set free." she frowned, getting up she gathered up the wrapped dragon egg and held it close as she watched Môgh and Orik release the steeds into the wild. She asked them why they let them go and they answered that they are dependable animals, but they deserve their freedom. She smiled at that. No one was that caring toward animals in Feinster.

"Alright," said Orik, smacking his hands together to rid himself of dirt and dust. "Let's get going! We're already there, we just a few more things to do--" he turned to Kirsi. "Don't speak of the egg to anyone until I say its alright, okay?" she nodded. "Alright, take this:" he handed her a amulet with red rubies on it. She frowned, wondering what it was. "Wear it and do not take it off no matter what." and then he marched on with Môgh. She followed, making sure the pouch was tied to her before continuing.

The trek was somewhat easy and peaceful to the waterfalls. She was happy they didn't encounter the Urzhad and felt relieved when Orik said they passed the spots where they were mostly at. Môgh kept teasing her with horrible legends and myths about nasty creatures in the mountains. When the girl became so frightened and huddled closer to Orik, he turned to Môgh, telling him to cut it out. He frowned in mischief and nodded.

The ground was crunchy with life and the air tainted with the smell of water and flowers. The grass made a wonderful smell, it smelled so pretty. She smiled and asked why the grass did it. Orik said it was the soil it grew on, that it was extremely healthy. She saw the many different flowers and birds sitting in the trees, looking down at her with curiosity. They probably weren't use to humans. When they stopped at a patch of grass with sun light shining down, Orik said: "Let us rest and eat here. No sense in continuing if we aren't healthy for it!"

Môgh cooked some meat and heated up some bread; Kirsi didn't mind that it was leftovers from the other day; it tasted great and wasn't thrown in the gutters or street. She smiled and ate hers without complaint. It truly was the best meal she's ever had....she wished Ryain could taste it. She sighed, looking down at the bitten slice of bread. Orik and Môgh gazed up with tender eyes.

"Dirk will find her, Egg-Bearer." Orik promised weakly. She smiled at him, nodding her head.

"I hope s..." she paused and Orik and Môgh seemed confused.

"What's wrong?" asked Môgh, frowning as he stood, his hand on his axe. Her face was awed. She reached down to the pouch and sat the leather bag in front of her. Orik grinned in surprise. _Its hatching!_ He thought, jumping up he yelled to Môgh:

"Voth! Voth! Voth!" he shouted to Môgh. He gasped and hurried to the bags of meat. He turned to Kirsi. "Kirsi, is the egg hatching?" she nodded, taking it out of the wrap. Tiny fissures were through the smooth surface. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation._ A real dragon...I_'_ll see a real dragon!_

A piece from the top cracked open and then some pieces from the sides. Kirsi swallowed. I hope it doesn't attack me...or us. The side fell off completely and she heard Orik gasp. Out from the sides, dropped a little brown body. It shook its head free of whatever it was on it and looked around with its whirling gray eyes. Two little horns were on its head, they were ivory white. Two sharp -- but tiny -- fangs hung from its maw. It had smaller spikes running down the back of its neck and smaller needle-like thorns under its jaw. It blinked, staring at Kirsi with amuse.

She felt her throat tighten as she reached out. Orik smiled, whispering to Môgh not to move. The dragon wobbled forward, falling on its chest. Kirsi gasped, reaching out. She touched its wedge shaped head and felt a burning icy chill run up through her left hand, the one she touched it with. She pulled away, gasping at the icy chill. Her eyes were wide in fear. _What...what did it just do to me?_ The baby dragon blinked again and rubbed its head against her leg, lightly growling for food.

Orik took a deep breath. _Oh how Eragon will be pleased!_ "Child, you must feed it." he said, calmly. "It must be starving." Kirsi looked up at Orik weakly. "Go on now, you must take of it now." Môgh handed her a hand full of raw meat and smiled, stepping away. The dragon jumped up at her hands, crying for the food. She held a piece out to it, her hands shaking. The dragon jumped and took the meat away, swallowing it whole. Orik laughed, along with Môgh.

"Well, it has a appetite!" Kirsi frowned, giving it another piece when it cried again."Egg-Bearer...no, Rider." Kirsi gazed up at him, surprised at the word. "That dragon is now your partner. You mustn't let it down." she realized he knew what would happen the whole time and growled.

"You knew?"

"I couldn't let you go to Belatona with a baby dragon soon to be hatched." Orik said, watching her eyes. "It would be a danger to you and the babe."

"but you knew and didn't tell me?" she asked, a little angry. "I deserved to know."

"Yes...I realize that. But if I had told you what you would have been in the future, you would have fought it to go look for your friend." she lowered her gaze.

"I will still look for her."

"Yes, I know that too, if Dirk doesn't find her of course." he rubbed his neck, watching the dragon gobble the meat off her hand. "but you see...you had the life of this little creature in your hands." he saw her eyes go to the little dragon. "its life would have been in danger in Belatona. It had no where to hide or hunt; it would have died there." she frowned, reaching out with her other hand to stroke its head. She still felt the tingling feeling on her left hand and turned it around. Her eyes went wide.

In the center of her left hand, was a spiraling silver-white dragon. It looked like a burn mark. She frowned, rubbing the index finger of her right hand over the mark. _It...marked me?_ Orik saw her eyes on her hand. "That's called the `Gedwëy ignasia'. It means `Shining Palm'. It shows you have touched a baby dragon." she looked back to the brown-gray dragon and blinked. _I_'_m...I_'_m a Rider now?_ She asked herself, her heart filled with many emotions, one being fear.

Môgh laughed at her stunned looking face. "What did you expect to do with the egg, Kirsi?" Orik elbowed Môgh. "Uh, I mean Rider Kirsi--"

"No!" she shouted. "I'm Kirsi! Kirsi..." she growled and Orik nodded, understanding. He leaned down, frowning as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I know its a lot to take in...but its your destiny, Kirsi." she smiled at him. She just wanted to be called her name...not a title. She didn't want a title anymore, she wanted a name with a meaning. "you will learn to love your life as a Rider. Your life will change now that you have a bond with a dragon. It changed Eragon's life...and he was a poor farmer."

"He was?"

He nodded. "He lost a lot of things, even his father and uncle. But his dragon helped him through it with their bond." that did make her feel a lot better. _A bond?_ He saw her smile and stood. "We should hurry to Farthen Dûr ." Kirsi got up and stared at the little brown dragon. _A Rider...I_'_m a Rider._ The dragon finished its meal and growled, jumping at Kirsi. She picked it up and gently put it in the bag, snuggling it close to her body. The baby dragon fell asleep quickly so they started off on their journey again.

(**)

Kirsi woke to Môgh's voice. She remembered the previous night she fell asleep, holding the dragon, her head against the pouch. Now, she was leaning against a stone wall inside of some cave. She could hear running water -- a waterfall. She frowned, stretching first. She didn't feel her dragon. She gasped looking around. Môgh frowned.

"He's fine. We took him someplace safe. Orik is watching him as we speak. We kept you here--" she looked around. She was laying on a small bed of hay, a light sheet over her. "The other Dwarves were concerned, asking us why we brought you here. We had to tell them you were a runaway." Kirsi frowned deeply, standing up.

"The dragon?"

"I'll lead you to it. Then Orik wishes to speak with you." she nodded, following him. She couldn't help the thoughts that kept going to the little dragon and whether or not he was safe.

* * *

_Alright...I hope that satisfied your needs from the story :D_

_I hope it wasn't too bad and that I got the information right about everything. I can barely remember the Dwarf Language, but I'm pretty sure its correct. Anyway, reviews would be nice....with tenderness of course ^^_


End file.
